warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Night Prophecy
Hey peoplez. This is a coauthored Fanfiction by Lokilog and Fireflyflight. Enjoy! Allegiances RiverClan: Leader: Shellstar Deputy: Whitetail Apprentice Seapaw Medicine Cat: Lotusbloom - Tortoiseshell She-cat with green eyes Warriors: Sharktail - A grey Tom with blue eyes Blossomflight - a yellow She-cat with green eyes Apprentice - Snowpaw Darkpelt - A young black Tom, funny and energetic. Has blue eyes. Stagmoon - a black and white Tom. He has socks (White fur covering his paws) and a moon shape on his head (Ravenkit and Streamkit's father.) Duskwall - Brown Tom with socks. Apprentice - Chillpaw ''Elders'' Salmonfur - a grey grumpy She-cat with blue sad eyes Fisheye - a Tom with dark grey tabby fur and blue eyes. Likes to joke around and is quite a positive elder. The opposite of Salmonfur. (Loki you can make more if you want) Apprentices: Seapaw - A bluish She-cat Snowpaw - A pure white She-cat Chillpaw - A silver tabby She-cat Queens: Greylight - A grey, grumpy blue She-cat. Kits: Ghostkit, Featherkit, Mousekit, Fishkit Frostfoot - Pure White She-cat, looks a bit like Snowpaw Kits: Ravenkit and Streamkit. WindClan: Leader: Breezestar - White Tom with blue eyes Deputy: Dirtfall - Brown tabby she-cat Medicine Cat: Whitestream ThunderClan Leader: Honeystar - a light brown tom with yellow honey colored eyes Deputy: Leapheart - white furred She-cat Medicine Cat: Weedheart - a tortoiseshell with green eyes Tom ''ShadowClan Leader: Frogstar Deputy: Swamptail Medicine Cat: Nightwhisker Apprentice: Flamepaw ''Warriors: Nightleaf Firestring (This will be filled out soon!) Chapter One: Ravenkit "Achoo!" Ravenkit sneezed. "Sick again?" Whitetail rolled his eyes. "Ye- Achoo!" Ravenkit sneezed. "Come on, then, lets go see Lotusbloom." Ravenkit nodded. He walked over to the medicine cat den. Lotusbloom smiled and wrapped her tail around Ravenkit gently and gave him some catmint. He rested in one of the nests. ' Why now? Why am I sick now?' He asked himself. Shellstar had come to see Lotusbloom. He rolled over in the corner trying to listen. "I had a dream last night about a prophecy." Shellstar exclaimed. "Do you remember the lines?" Lotusbloom smiled sweetly. "Yes.-" he began to whisper to quiet for him to hear. Lotusbloom jumped. "Let's not tell the clan about this. It will cause distress." Lotusbloom meowed. 'So it's a bad prophecy...' He thought to himself. 'I wonder what it's about.' Shellstar left. "How are you feeling, Ravenkit?" Lotusbloom asked. She was always gentle. Ravenkit coughed in response. Lotusbloom looked at belly as he breathed. His breathes were ragged. "You have Greencough!" She exclaimed. "I don't know how you always get sick.. you're one brave little Tom." Thoughts of despair invaded his mind. "Am I going to die?!" He squeaked, terrified. "I don't know. But I will do my best to help you live through leaf-bare." Lotusbloom smiled. "I have to tell your mother now." Lotusbloom walked to the nursery, leaving Ravenkit alone. He curled up, still scared. He smelled fresh grass. He was dreaming. "Hello Ravenkit!" A familiar voice meowed. Hailfoot, an elder who had died a moon ago. "Am I in StarClan? Am I dead?!" He squeaked scared. "You are just visiting StarClan. It's good to see you again!" Hailfoot smiled, he looked younger. Way younger.. "Are you younger or something?" Ravenkit asked. "Yes. I am in my younger years, without no scars or old cat aches." Hailfoot didn't mind the questions. "Don't only Medicine cats and leaders get to see StarClan?!" He asked. "Yes but you and Streamkit are special. Be careful-" the dream faded away. Ravenkit opened his eyes. 'What did he mean by special?' He asked himself. Chapter Two: Streamkit Rolling over, Streamkit saw Whitetail leading his brother, Ravenkit, into Lotusbloom's den. Not again! he thought. Ravenkit always seemed to get sick. This was the third time so far, and it meant that Ravenkit spent most of his time in the Medicine Cat's Den. As he headed over to see what Ravenkit had caught this time, he bumped into Lotusbloom, who was heading out of his den. "Hey, Streamkit! she meowed. "I have a message for you to take to your mother." "What?" Even though Streamkit knew what Lotusbloom was going to say, he asked anyway. "Well, Ravenkit is sick." Tell me something new! Streamkit thought, a bit annoyed. "And he has Greencough." Streamkit reeled back in horror. Out of all the things he had heard Lotusbloom say, that was not one of them. "Is he... Is he going to die?" Lotusbloom sighed. "I don't know. I just don't know. I'll try my best, but when StarClan calls..." she trailed off. "Can you tell Frostfoot for me? I need to tend to Ravenkit." Streamkit nodded and dashed off. He pushed thorough the entrance to the Nursery and padded over the the nest where Frostfoot slept. Frostfoot, who was sleeping, opened an eye and lifted her head. "What is it, Streamkit?" Streamkit was very hesitant to reply, but finally did. "It's Ravenkit. He... he has Greencough." "What?" His mother's reaction was even worse than his, and Frostfoot was instantly on her paws and dashing out of the Nursery towards the Medicine Cat's Den. Streamkit stood there for a moment longer, then reluctantly followed his mother. "What do you mean, 'you'll try'?!?" As Streamkit entered the den, he saw that Frostfoot and Lotusbloom were engaged in an argument. "Look!" Lotusbloom was obviously very pissed at Frostfoot. "I'll do my best! If that isn't good enough, then... their voices trailed off as Streamkit slipped passed the two arguing she-cats and headed towards the back, where Ravenkit would be. He found him there, sleeping peacefully in his curled up ball. He coughed occasional, and his face looked confused. As Streamkit padded back to the entrance, he heard Frostfoot hiss and disappear into the Camp. Streamkit quickly dashed over to follow his mother, who was going toward the Nursery. His thoughts were trained on Ravenkit. His brother had seemed so fragile, so delicate, and Streamkit wondered if he actual would survive leaf-bare. Chapter Three: Greencough Ravenkit stretched his paws just far enough to to be out of both ends of the nest. He felt a pile of sickness in his throat. Streamkit probably thinks I am weaker than a leaf now. He thought sadly. "Lotusbloom can I see Streamkit?" Ravenkit mewed. "No, this time you might give it to him if you see him." Lotusbloom meowed sincerely. Ravenkit's chest ached. He felt full of mousebile. Lotusbloom walked over carrying herbs. "But you get to see me! And you haven't caught it!" Ravenkit then started coughing. He couldn't stop. "That's because I can treat your cough. No other cat can. Plus I know how to not get it. Eat these herbs, little kit." She meowed in retaliation. Ravenkit bit one leaf. It tasted terrible. He spat it out. "Eat it and you will get better." Lotusbloom smiled. "Really?" He asked not wanting to eat the herbs. He chewed them quickly. "Really." She meowed. Frostfoot walked in. Devastated. A red berry rolled out of the herb pile that Ravenkit was eating."Don't eat that!" Frostfoot meowed loudly. "Why? Won't it make me get better?" He meowed, confused. Then he looked at the berry. It was a Deathberry. Most kits never heard of them, but he had. He and Streamkit joked about it once. "It's not a good-" He interrupted Frostfoot. "You tried to KILL ME!? Why would you do that?!" Ravenkit looked scared, yet angry. "No I didn't!" Lotusbloom meowed. "It just rolled there. " "Why did you have them in your cave?" Frostfoot meowed furiously. "I was told by StarClan I might need them soon." Lotusbloom meowed. '' Maybe it had something to do with the prophecy! Ravenkit thought excitedly. "For the prophecy Shellstar dreamed?" Ravenkit mewed excitedly. "What prophecy?!" Frostfoot sounded angry. "It's none of your business!" Lotusbloom hissed. "Please don't fight." Ravenkit coughed. Chapter Four: Rippling Water: Part One Streamkit sat outside the Nursery entrance. Three days had passed since Ravenkit had been infected with Greencough, and as the rays of the sunset washed over him, Streamkit realized that the days had seemed longer and were very boring without him, and even though the other kits played with him, it wasn't the same. "Hey, Streamkit! You want to play something?" Featherkit's voice sounded from behind him. "No thanks." Streamkit spent most of his time sitting around and thinking about his brother, so he wasn't usually in the mood for games. "Okay. Well, bye!" Featherkit charged off, heading over to her littermates. Streamkit sat there until the sunset was over, then reluctantly headed into the Nursery. That night, he dreamed that Ravenkit had never gotten sick, and that there was actually something to ''do in the long days. The next day, he padded over to the back of the Nursery and watched the stream that surrounded the camp flow by. A couple of small minnows swam out from under a rock and darted to another. Staring hard, he watched the minnows move about, swimming against the current. Then, one started to move weirdly, and it moved wherever Streamkit looked. He was very confused. as he turned to go back to camp, a splash of water fell on him. He whipped around looking for someone or something that had gotten him wet. He saw no one. "Then what...?" Very confused, Streamkit padded back through the hole in the Nursery. He shook his head and lay down next to Frostfoot, who was already asleep. How his mother managed to get any sleep at all with Ravenkit in his position, Streamkit did not understand. He himself got very little sleep at night, and what rest he did get was filled with nightmares. His gaze drifted his mothers chest rising and falling as she slept. This soothed Streamkit, and made him sleepy. As him eyes closed and his mind drifted, dreams took over. Chapter Five: Engulfed Ravenkit was still awake while the medicine cat slept. The evening was warm and comfortable. It was dark but that didn't annoy Ravenkit to much. It was quiet. The only sound was whenever Ravenkit sneezed. He felt something warm near him. It was comfortable. It was as if starclan had given him extra soft fur to cuddle with. He then smelled smoke, it didn't hurt his lungs like he though it would. He was then laying in a golden orange fiery flames. He squeaked and jumped out of them. Surprisingly he didn't smell like smoke. He smelled like herbs, fresh herbs at that. He had to do something. He was too confused. His heart pounded in his chest. He ran to the medicine cat. She was softly asleep. He tapped her with his paw. That didn't wake her up. He did it harder. Then she caught aflame. She woke up and looked at him in fear. "You- you are the deadly flame, that will engulf this this clan-" her eyes closed and she dropped to the ground dead. What does she mean? I am only a kit! Ravenkit looked at his paws. He then tapped a leaf. It caught aflame. He squeaked and ran out of the den watching it go down in flame. The elders, most respected warriors and leader were all watching. "The medicine cat is dead." Ravenkit meowed seldomly. The flames stopped. And for some reason Ravenkit didn't feel sick. Shellstar looked a bit surprised. "This was either a sign of disagreement from StarClan or dark forest curse." Whitetail meowed. They had not waken up the apprentices, the queens or kits. "Do not worry it was only an accident. The fire died down and that's all we need to worry about." An elder meowed. "And what about LOTUSBLOOM?" A warrior asked. "Silence, we will sit vigil for Lotusbloom tomorrow, there is nothing to worry about." Shellstar meowed. No one denied his words. Ravenkit wondered what she had meant by what she told him in the fire. The flames had renewed him, but he wasn't sure how. "Are you still feeling sick?" Stagmoon, his father, padded up behind him. Ravenkit shook his fluffy head no. Chapter Six: Rippling Water: Part Two Streamkit woke and heard the sounds of distressed meows from outside the Nursery. His mother's warm body had dissipated and his side felt cold and damp. After stretching, he padded, tired, outside to the camp. However, as he neared the center, the grogginess out his eyes was immediately slapped out of him. There, in the middle of the clearing, was Lotusbloom, dead. Streamkit's eyes widened with shock and horror. Then, he saw Ravenkit sitting next to Whitetail. His brother showed no signs of sickness, and looked well and refreshed. Streamkit rushed over to him. He was very shaken. Whitetail turned and padded away. Looking at Ravenkit, he asked, "Are you feeling better?" Ravenkit looked at him and meowed, "Whitetail asked the same thing. And, no." "Why are you so shaken?" Ravenkit shook his head and looked down. "I don't want to talk about it." Now Streamkit knew something was wrong. Ravenkit never acted like this, even when he was sick. And he defiantly didn't look sick at the moment. On that note, how did Ravenkit manage to recover in just one night? And why was it the night Lotusbloom had died? Wait...''Streamkit was suddenly very confused. ''Lotusbloom hasn't been sick or injured... SO why did she die? Were the two events somehow related? Had Ravenkit somehow caused her death? No, he would never do that. There must be some other explanation. He shrugged and started to pad towards where he saw their mother sitting. "Come on," he called to Ravenkit. "Frostfoot will want to hear that you're better!" Streamkit tried to be as cheerful as he could, despite the bad news. But Ravenkit only turned away. "I think I'll stay here," "Okay, If you want to." Streamkit replied. He meowed quietly. Streamkit sighed and moved towards Frostfoot. He still kept one eye on Ravenkit, though. Then, as he was halfway across the field, Ravenkit moved into the shadows and towards the stream surrounding Camp. Curious, Streamkit stopped and followed closely behind Ravenkit, and hid in the reeds on the outskirts of the stream. Ravenkit looked worried, and he slowly extended one claw and moved it towards a leaf. He suddenly jerked away and looked thoughtfully at his paw. Then slowly, he touched it. It burst into flame. Streamkit, who was both amazed and horrified, lept into action. He knew that he had caused a splash of water before. Maybe he could do it again. Time slowed down as Streamkit landed next to his brother who was frozen with shock. Streamkit stared at the water and swung around. A blast of water exploded from the surface, but it wasn't in the right direction. Then, as if by instinct, he looked at the stream and swerved his head to the fire but no more. the water was launched on the now-growing fire, which hissed and fizzled before going out. the two brothers looked at each other, wide-eyed. Ravenkit started to talk, but was interrupted by a voice. Frostfoot pushed thought the bushes and meowed, "What's going on here?" Chapter Seven: Blame Ravenkit really was hoping Streamkit wouldn't find out. When the splash happened, he knew Streamkit caused it. There was no way that kit couldn't of caused such a splash from next to the water. In the river definitely. Ravenkit came to the conclusion Streamkit had powers. "What's going on here?" It was Frostfoot. Ravenkit had no intention of the clan knowing of his powers. "Streamkit launched a splash attack on me after suggesting we go play at the river." Ravenkit coughed up a bit of water to further prove his point. He shot a look at Streamkit. He hoped it read 'don't tell her anything or I burn you'. Ravenkit was mad. But he would deal with it. "Streamkit! You know you're not allowed out of camp! You also are supposed to think smarter of you too. Ravenkit gets sick too easily for you to get him even sicker!" Frostfoot meowed angrily. She nudged the two cats to camp. When Frostfoot fell asleep, Ravenkit looked at Streamkit. "I had no other choice, I had to make it sound believable. Don't going telling people about our abilities either. Especially not mine! Now just sleep on it." Ravenkit whispered this to his brother's ear. Ravenkit didn't want to sound mean but he didn't have a choice in the matter of flammable abilities. His felt like it was burning with a headache. He fell over in the nest. He would sleep it away. The water was hurting his head. Which ached like flames. He wouldn't hear his littermate's reply. He opened his eyes in a dark dark peerless forest. It smelled like rotting and death and most of all despair. "Hello little one," a voice called. "Who who are you?" Ravenkit stuttered and turned his head to see a brown tabby with red eyes. The tabby resembled a shark in a way. "I am Sharpnose." He meowed confidently. Fear dropped from Ravenkit. What kind of name is Sharpnose?. Ravenkit felt a laugh in his throat. A nervous one. He let it out. "How dare you laugh at the great Sharpnose! I am here to train your powers!" He meowed with even more confidence. "How do you know about that?" Was the question that began the first Night of Training. Chapter Eight: Heavy Thoughts Streamkit needed time alone. Away from Camp, and from all the other cats. And practice. If he and Ravenkit had these powers, then they must have them for some reason. As the sun set and the moon cast it's silver glow on Lotusbloom's body, RiverClan went to their dens. Streamkit knew that whatever he and Ravenkit could do, they needed to keep it a secret. If anyone found out about it, then they would be seeing more attention then a four-Clan war. Streamkit didn't want to think about it. Then, a voice jostled him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?" It was Stagmoon. He was towering over Streamkit, worry lacing his face. "Y-Yeah. I-I'm just tired." Streamkit hated lieing to his father, but what else could he do? Telling Stagmoon or Frostfoot would trigger disaster. "Well, it's getting dark. You should get to the Nursery." "Alright." Streamkit padded back to where Frostfoot's nest was. He lay down and looked through a small roof of the den and stared at the stars. There was one that shone brighter than any other. It stood out against the black curtain of the sky, a tiny pinprick of light. He wondered which StarClan Warrior it was. At least, according to the tales the Elders told, that's who the stars were. He turned his head and lay down. His eyes fluttered before going to a deep sleep, something never felt before. Streamkit leaped upwards. He was standing in a clearing, trees surrounding him. On the far end was a dead tree stump, tall but thin, next to three pools. At the top, a white crystal shone like the moon. As the stars twinkled above him, he padded slowly and cautiously over to the pools. The one on the right showed a forest. The left one showed the RiverClan Camp. The one right in front of him showed the Forest completely. He could see the river the warriors talked about, and all the other features, like Fourtrees and the Thunderpath. "Wow..." he stared into the pool. "Welcome, young one." Streamkit spun around. A large, white cat broke though the bushes and padded toward Streamkit. "Where am I?" Streamkit was still scared, despite the amazement he was still feeling. "You are in StarClan. And no, before you ask, you're not dead. You are just visiting." Streamkit breathed a sigh of relief. But then another question popped into his head. "If I'm not dead, why am I here?" The white cat sighed. He shook his head slowly, side to side. "I am here to tell you something. Something important. But before that, I should introduce myself. I am Snowstar, the fifth leader of RiverClan." "What is this place? I mean, not to be rude, but it's so... different." Snowstar grunted and meowed, "This is where you will visit StarClan in the future. But that's for later. I need to tell you this, and quickly. Look out for your brother. We don't know what his destiny holds. It's the same for you, but he could be in danger." Suddenly Streamkit felt dizzy and light-headed. "Wait! What do you mean?" As Streamkit's eyes began to close he felt warm air ruffle his ears, and heard one last whisper. "Look out for your brother." Chapter Nine: Apprentices Ravenkit felt different. He had caused the fire. There was no telling anyone but Streamkit now. No he couldn't tell Streamkit. Streamkit would think he did it on purpose. He couldn't let that happen. If Streamkit's power is water, than he can stop terrible effects of my power, can't he? Now I have to team up with him. But where can we practice? I need to control it. It probably has some terrible price.. Magic comes with a price right? Ravenkit woke up. He had been in StarClan, Sharpnose told him. Well, he wasn't dead. He wasn't sure how to get Streamkit there. He wanted to apologize to him. He just didn't know how. He had gone too far. He would never be able to apologize truly again. "Hey, Ravenkit!" It was Stagmoon, their father. "What?" Ravenkit meowed. "I need to speak to you about something!" Stagmoon meowed quietly. "Alright," Had Streamkit told him about their powers? Or had he figured it out? No, Stagmoon didn't know such powers even existed. "Let's talk outside of the nursery," Stagmoon suggested. Ravenkit nodded and followed Stagmoon outside of the nursery. "So you're going to be an apprentice soon, I want you to start setting an example for Streamkit. So Streamkit won't get into too much trouble. Also try to think before you follow, at least with your littermate." "Okay!" Ravenkit smiled a fake smile. Great, I just ruined Streamkit's reputation. '' Ravenkit had just sat still in the edge of the nursery as he waited for the apprentice ceremony. He hoped he didn't get a stupid mentor. Or a clever one either. He couldn't have anyone find out he was murderer. ''I am a murderer, I have murdered. I can never go to StarClan. ''This thought repeated into his head until the call given. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather for a clan meeting!" Shellstar called. Frostfoot groomed his head and Streamkit had already had the grooming treatment. "Please stop," Ravenkit tried desperately to escape. "No you need to look good!" Frostfoot groomed him harder. He finally was done and went to the meeting. "- Streampaw your mentor will be Darkpelt!" Shellstar meowed. "Streampaw!" "Streampaw!" "Streampaw!" Ravenkit meowed his name. Streampaw looked proud. "Ravenkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Shellstar sounded a bit dull. "I do." I meowed calmly. "Then by the powers of StarClan, Your mentor will be Sharktail!" Shellstar tried to fake happiness. It wasn't working. "Ravenpaw!" Streampaw meowed. "Ravenpaw." The crowd sounded unimpressed. "Ravenpaw!" Frostfoot meowed and Stagmoon cheered. "Ravenpaw." The crowd meowed unenthusiastic. ''Great.. They already hate me. Should I just leave? ''Ravenpaw wondered. ''And I have the strictest mentor. Worst. Day. Ever. Chapter Ten: Life as an Apprentice Streampaw followed Darkpelt out of Camp. It was the first time he had been farther than the stream. He was so excited "Alright, Streampaw." Darkpelt turned his head to talk to Streampaw. "Today, we will do the basics: I will show you our Clan's borders, and important locations in our territory. Sound good?" Streampaw nodded enthusiastically. He'd waited for this day when he would know his Clan's outer limits. "We'll start with the River. Now, how fast can you run?" He looked at Streampaw with a smile. Streampaw smiled back at him. They both had a mischievous look on their faces. Suddenly, Darkpelt took off. "Hey! No fair!" Streampaw scrambled to follow him. They dashed through forests and leaped onto rocks, and after a god, long while, Darkpelt started to slow. Even though Darkpelt had been a good twenty tail-lengths ahead, Streampaw skidded to a stop, almost crashing into his mentor. Streampaw gasped for breath as Darkpelt licked his paw. "How... *gasp* did you... *gasp* get here so... *gasp* fast?!?!" Streampaw struggled to get his breathing under control. "It comes with size and age. Also practice. You'll get there one day." Streampaw was about to reply when he heard a noise. It was like the stream that surrounded Camp, but ten times louder. It also sounded farther away. "What's that noise?" He asked Darkpelt. "Well, either there's a cat choking on a hairball, or we've made it to the river." They both laughed at that. Streampaw could tell that Darkpelt was going to be a fun mentor, but also a good one. No wonder Shellstar chose him to be a mentor. They padded over to a row of bushes and pushed through them. Streampaw gasped. On the other side, a huge stream forty tail-lengths wide roared in front of them.There were rocks sticking up in some places, huge waves splashing to and fro in others. On the other side were rows upon rows of trees stretching up into the sky. "This is the River. Do you like it?" Streampaw still stared wide-eyed at it. "It's.. Amazing." "And now you see why RiverClan is the best of the four Clans. Speaking of the other Clans, do you see those trees on the other side? That's ThunderClan Territory. We must never go there. Understand?" Streampaw nodded. "Well, we better continue with the tour, shall we?" Throughout the rest of the day, they explored most of the RiverClan territory. It was a wonderful, amazing day filled with many sights. As the early Greenleaf sun started to set, they made their way back to Camp. Streampaw was worn out, but still happy and exited for the next day. He dashed over to Ravenpaw, who was sitting in front of the Apprentice's Den. "How was your first day?" Streampaw hoped that Ravenpaw had had a good day too. But he only turned his head away. "I don't want to talk about it." Streampaw was confused. Surly he was excited to be an apprentice? "But-" Ravenkit disappeared into the den. As Streampaw followed, he realized he'd completely forgotten what the StarClan cat had told him. "Look out for your brother." And Streampaw had failed to do just that. Chapter Eleven: Sharktail Ravenpaw felt like he wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. Maybe I should run away.. No one will know who I am. '' It was then while he was thinking those thoughts an idea hit him. ''Maybe I should strive for something more... I have been too go with the flow with everything. Maybe I deserve a better mentor.. These thoughts felt like poison. Shame hit him after he thought this. Sharpnose probably has given me these thoughts. '' Ravenpaw would endure. He would be respected one day. If no one knew what he had done. "Ravenpaw, we're training so get up right now!" Sharktail meowed, well it sounded more like a growl. I slowly got up and stretched. '' They must never know what I have done. It was my fault and no one else's. I can't even tell Streampaw. "Hurry up! We're late!" He glanced over to see the other apprentices weren't even awake. Ravenpaw padded up to him. "We are going to do some battle training. Lets see how mouse weak you are." He sneezed. He rolled his eyes. He began walking to the unknown unfamiliar training section of the territory outside camp. "No claws, no matter what." Sharktail meowed gruffly. "Attack me." Ravenpaw knew that Sharktail would expect the attack. He smiled. He knew a way to maybe trick him. He began to run at Sharktail. He swiped at him and Sharktail moved to the right. Just as he planned. Sharktail waited. Ravenpaw moved behind him and after repeatedly pretending to try and swipe him. He jumped onto Sharktail's back. Sharktail through him off with ease. "Weak." Sharktail yawned. "I will teach you how to fight like a real RiverClan warrior. If I had regular on you, you would of been obliterated." Sharktail yawned again. Ravenpaw wanted to burn him. To show him what he was truly made of. But that was irrational. It would expose him. Then he would have to leave. And survive on his own. Maybe greedy Shadowclan would try and use him. The morning was tiresome after the training. Ravenpaw had been tested, and failed. '' I am alone and I always will be... Why did StarClan given me these cursed powers? At least Streampaw can control his...'' Shellstar walked up behind Ravenpaw as Ravenpaw grabbed a fish from the prey pile. Streampaw was out training. "Ravenpaw, Do you know what started the fire that killed Lotusbloom?" Shellstar meowed suspiciously. "No." He reply firmly. "Oh course you don't, you're too mouse-brained to of!" Shellstar laughed. The Clan laughed. Stagmoon had nervous laughter. Frostfoot wasn't even there. This was the second to last straw for the Clan. But it was the last straw for Shellstar. Ravenpaw would teach him a lesson. Never mess with him. Chapter Twelve: Powers Streampaw sat at the riverbank. Ten days had passed since Shellstar had embarrassed Ravenpaw in front of the whole Clan. However, he had praised Streampaw multiple times. Was the Clan trying to make his brother's life miserable and unfair? It certainly wasn't about who their mother and father were, because Shellstar had praised Streampaw multiple times. So why was this happening? Ravenpaw was always ignoring Streampaw, and was usually mumbling something under his breath. To add to that list of worrying things, Streampaw had heard Ravenpaw mumble things like 'revenge of Shellstar' 'run away' and 'show the Clan was true power I have'. And worst of all, Streampaw couldn't find out how to help his brother, like the StarClan cat told him too. But, Streampaw did realize that if Ravenpaw set a fire, he would have to learn to control his power so he could extinguish it. And that's exactly what he was at the river to do. It was only Sunhigh; Streampaw had done his Apprentice Duties and asked Darkpelt if he could have the rest of the day off. Streampaw moved his paw over the water. He had intentionally picked this day because the water was slow and calm. He used his other paw and put it under the water. Then, he slowly moved them upwards. As his lower paw started to break the surface, water pulled together and created a ball between the two paws. Streampaw could move this ball around just by using his paws. He then tried to throw the ball at a tree. It flew through the air and hit the tree, splashing water everywhere. Streampaw shook his fur out. "Well, this will take some time to learn," he meowed to himself. And he meant it. All throughout the remainder of the day, Streampaw practiced forming balls of water and throwing them. By the time the sun had started to set, he could blast a decent sized Waterball across the river, onto ThunderClan territory. Also, there were no ThunderClan patrols, which seemed strange. ThunderClan always seemed to protect and uphold the Warrior Code more than any other Clan, so not paroling seemed a little odd. But, it gave Streampaw uninterrupted practice time, so he didn't really care. He watched the sun set and the Moon rise, then headed back to Camp. As he approached the stream that surrounded the Camp, he heard a commotion uprising. Also, the guards were not there. Once Streampaw had gotten into Camp, Shellstar rushed over to him. "Where have you been?" He demanded. "B-by the R-River. W-Why?" Streampaw was confused to see Shellstar, who was normally calm and collected, be this frantic. 'Which part? The ThunderClan Border or WindClan Border?" Streampaw now realized that Shellstar was afraid. "The ThunderClan part. Does this have to do with Border Patrols?" Shellstar looked suspiciously at Streampaw. "How did you know that?" "I was at the River since Sunhigh, and there were no Patrols I could see." Shellstar suddenly relaxed and sighed. "Then it's as we feared." "W-What?" "We have reason to believe that ThunderClan has been driven from their Hunting Grounds. Before sunset, I took a patrol deep into ThunderClan Territory. We met no resistance, even though we traveled very close to their Camp. And none of the Border Patrols have seen ThunderClan." Shellstar slowly turned away and padded to his den. Streampaw stood where he was for a moment. Then, he went to the Apprentices Den. Could ThunderClan really have been driven out? It seemed impossible, yet... Streampaw didn't have the energy to think any more. Practicing his Powers had tired him out. He lay down, closed his eyes, and a wave of blackness swept over his body as he fell asleep. Chapter Thirteen: Sparks Ravenpaw listened to the urgent conversation Sharktail and Shellstar were having. After all an apprentice had been sent to retrieve them. "I need to send a patrol to find them, after all they are our newly formed allies. Do you have any idea who drove them from their hunting grounds?" Shellstar meowed. "I think ShadowClan, I saw them eyeballing ThunderClan. But it might be something else." Sharktail growled. This is perfect. So very perfect. Sharpnose even agrees with my plan. He thinks Shellstar is a terrible leader. ''Ravenpaw thought almost unable to contain his excitement. "I need to lead the patrol, I must know what happens with ThunderClan." Shellstar meowed. "That would be unwise, extremely unwise. You should stay here, you need to lead your clan. Whitetail would agree." Sharktail meowed. "Whitetail can lead the clan while I lead a patrol to look for ThunderClan." Shellstar meows. "Alright, but at least take my apprentice, I don't want anything to do with ThunderClan." Sharktail stretches his front legs and yawned effectively. "Fine. I will take his brother, so that he may keep him in place. We wouldn't want Ravenpaw getting any more mouse-brained ideas and ended up following the prophecy." Shellstar whispered. Ravenpaw pretended to of fallen asleep. This couldn't get any better. ''Just can't let Streampaw find out. "Which means you'll take Darkpelt?" Sharktail meowed in question. "Yes. And several other cats." Shellstar meowed. "Ah! We need a medicine cat! That's what I have been forgetting! I need to go on a small patrol to WindClan to ask. We can't go to ShadowClan." Ravenpaw kept himself from laughing. "Alright, don't take my apprentice." Sharktail meows. "Why would I take such a mouse-brain?" Shellstar meows bitterly. "Of course." The conversation was ended. Shellstar ran to the familiar white Tom. Sharktail walked up to my pretending to sleep from. "Ravenpaw, you might have some smarts yet. Although next time you pretend to sleep, don't forget to breath. It might slip past Shellstar, but not me." Sharktail poked his head to make sure he wasn't actually asleep. Ravenpaw opened his eyes. He got up. "You can take the day off. I need to do something." Sharktail meowed with a smile on his face? He never smiled. Not until today. Ravenpaw noticed Streampaw getting the news. He seemed surprised. Ravenpaw walked out of the camp ,brushing my tail over his neck. He made a spark only Streampaw saw. It stung him. He looked surprised at the touch, but Ravenpaw didn't look at him. Ah, but would he understand? No. Not one bit. There just isn't no time to be discovered. Darkpelt was also there, and he looked surprised at my black tail. Ravenpaw knew he hadn't noticed the spark. Then, Ravenpaw walked to the river. He could control it if it spread here, so he walked up to fern plant. he looked behind him, and saw no one. he smiled. Ravenpaw poked one of the leaves in the center with his claw. The small flame crackled. Chapter Fourteen: Dreams Streampaw staggered to his feet; his legs felt wobbly and hurt with stiffness. Despite the endless blast of pain, he opened his eyes, and expected to see himself injured in the Medicine Cat's den or something. But no. He was standing in the clearing with the three pools. Around the crystal. In the dead tree stump. This place again, Streampaw thought.'' What now?'' He looked around and waited for Snowstar to greet him like he had last time. "Welcome." Streampaw spun around. As he expected, Snowstar had come "I assume you want to tell me something?" Streampaw wanted answers, and now. "Yes. But your probably wondering what's going on with Ravenpaw." Even though Streampaw was annoyed, he had to give Snowstar some credit for directly jumping in and telling Streampaw information. "Well, it's pretty obvious that something's up with him. Why is everyone taunting him, yet praising me, his brother?!?" Snowstar sighed. "It's not your brother's fault that he is getting picked on. That's just what RiverClan happened to do. It's truly sad that our Clan uses taunting young cats as a distraction for fear. Even if you can't see it, I guarantee that Shellstar and Sharktail are afraid of what's happened to ThunderClan. I do know what's happened to ThunderClan but I cannot tell you. Even if the rest of StarClan would allow it, I wouldn't do it." "Why not? I could tell Shellstar what's happened, prove it, and possibly bring ThunderClan back. yes, I want ThunderClan to come back! There must be four Clans." Snowstar looked at Streampaw sternly. "Because it's dangerous to posses knowledge that you either shouldn't have or can't keep secret. And I doubt you would actually tell Shellstar." Even though Streampaw felt disappointed and annoyed, Snowstar did have a point. "Then can you tell me why Ravenpaw's so quiet and always seems to be planning something? He's my brother, for StarClan's sake! Can't you at least tell me that?!?" "If I did, you would over react and try to act in ways that would destroy your brother for good. but that's not what I came here to tell you." Streampaw snorted and meowed, "I hope it isn't! then what are you going to tell me?" "You need to keep your Powers under control. I can't tell you any more about your Powers because I actually don't know anymore." I doubt it! Streampaw thought. "Even though you should keep practicing like you did during today, you have to remember that you still can't completely control your Powers. Just don't try and set a big goal for a short time period. I'm sure you have more questions, but now, it is time for you to go. "Wait! No!" Streampaw's vision blurred and spun, and darkness dove in all around him. Sound also was disoriented, and Streampaw threw himself upwards only to find himself in the Apprentice's Den. It was dawn, and Streampaw barley knew anything new about Ravenpaw's situation, or even his. Chapter Fifteen: The Quest Begins Ravenpaw woke up as early as he should. Sharpnose loved his plan. StarClan loved it. It would be great. Yet for now his brother was nuisance needing to be ignored. His brother woke up just as he was leaving. He decided to go say good morning to him. He walked over. "Good morning brother," Ravenpaw sat down in front of his nest. "Ravenpaw?" Streampaw was surprised. Ravenpaw loved being unpredictable to him. It was amusing. "Um good morning Ravenpaw..?" He was confused. "Well I should be off," Ravenpaw got up and turned brushing his tail against Streampaw's neck and shocking him with a spark. "Wait!" Streampaw meowed. Ravenpaw continued to leave the den. Today was the day. The day to save his clan and ThunderClan's awful allegiance. Ravenpaw purred. Sharktail was waiting by the medicine cat den. Ravenpaw smelled Windclan scent. "Thank you for coming. Lotusbloom died in a fire several moons ago." Sharktail meowed to a white She-cat. "That's surprising, who will I be training. I do need to return to my clan some days, I now have an apprentice. His name is Frostpaw." The She-cat replied. "Ah, Ravenpaw this is Whitestream." Sharktail meowed. "He's very healthy, that's nice." Whitestream tried to compliment. "So, WindClan medicine cat will train up a medicine cat here?" Ravenpaw asked. "I'm surprised you were named mouse brain-obvious by now." Sharktail meowed. "Are you going on the patrol to find ThunderClan?" Whitestream meowed. "Yes." Ravenpaw purred. ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ (Timeskip) It was finally time to to. Ravenpaw also had his plan ready. He would stay quiet til they found ThunderClan and returned them to their territory, then he would ask the leader for a special training since be w as so 'mouse-brained'. Burn. Then have the fire to of came from ThunderClan border. New leader. Ravenpaw purred as they left the territory. They had no idea where they went but they would find it. The leaves felt strange under his paws. There were a different kind and a lot more of them. There were more trees as well on ThunderClan territory. "Whatever you're planning, don't do it." Streampaw whispered into his ear. Oh no you don't! "Too late~!" He walked head and tried he shock him with his tail. Streampaw dodged and walked faster. "StarClan's will is against it. " Streampaw whispered. "You've been as well? Well you must of not met Sharpnose." Ravenpaw whispered calmly. Trying to irritate your opponent was always fun. Chapter Sixteen: Practice Make Fire Streampaw suddenly stopped. What did Ravenpaw mean 'You've been there as well' and 'you must have not met Sharpnose'? Was Ravenpaw trying to say that he'd been to StarClan too? And if so, then why was StarClan on different sides? Snowstar had implied to Streampaw that Ravenpaw was up to something. But what? "Are you okay?" Shellstar had noticed Streampaw's sudden stopping and was looking in his direction. "Yeah. I good." "Alright, then let's keep going." Streampaw looked around and realized that Ravenpaw had disappeared. Now where are you off to? Streampaw picked up pace to get back tot he main part of the Patrol. Suddenly, he heard Ravenpaw scream. "Fire! Fire!" Ravenpaw sprinted towards Shellstar, panting. "You've got to listen to me! There's a fire, and it's spreading quic- He was cut off as a boom echoed through the forest. A tree had fallen, and fire was advancing quickly. "Return to Camp!" Shellstar was afraid, that was clear. What was not was why Ravenpaw set fire to the forest. As they quickly moved away from the fire and over to the River, Ravenpaw tried to get to the other end of the group that Streampaw was on, But Streampaw sought him out and slipped over to him. "Why did you set the forest on fire?!?" He hissed. Ravenpaw's eyes were shocked and afraid, but he answered. "I-I-I wasn't trying to! I was just practicing, and then..." "Fine. Save it for later." Streampaw pushed away from his brother, burning mad, though he could tell that Ravenpaw was telling the truth. But why practice in a forest? It's full of combustible things, so why would he...? Then Streampaw realized. There's no reason to practice something dangerous if you're never going to do it. But Ravenpaw ''was going to do it. He was going to set fire the the Forest, presumably after ThunderClan returned. But why? Is this what Snowstar wanted to keep from me?'' As soon as Streampaw thought this, anger blasted through him. Snowstar! Why didn't he tell Streampaw what Ravenpaw was going to do?!? If he had, then Streampaw could've stopped Ravenpaw! Streampaw was going to talk to Snowstar that night. He was going to get answers. But then it hit him. "You have got to be kidding me," He mumbled under his breath. He had no was of summoning Snowstar. StarClan would come to Streampaw when they felt like it. Or, when Snowstar felt like it. If Streampaw wanted answers, then he would have to make StarClan come to him. And he knew exactly what to do. As the Patrol continued back to Camp, Streampaw smiled. He had a plan. Chapter Seventeen: Unnamed